For A Moment
by Infinity-Nevermore
Summary: Rated T for Ed's mouth. “For a moment, eyes as red as the blood I would shed looked back at me.” “Though he would never admit it, for a moment, absolute fear shone in his eyes.” “For a moment, he walked with the souls of the dead." No pairings.
1. Edward's Prologue

**For A Moment**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, what I'd do if I owned Full Metal Alchemist. For starters, certain people who died would not (don't want to ruin the surprise for those of you who haven't seen episode 25), Roy and Riza would be married with children by now, Ed would have hooked up with Winry by now, Havoc would be in the 3D world so he can be mine, and other things I can't remember right now.

**Summary:** Rated for Ed (you know how bad his mouth gets). "For a moment, eyes as red as the blood I would shed looked back at me." "Though he would never admit it, for a moment, absolute fear shone in his eyes." "For a moment, he walked with the souls of the dead."

Also known as Fullmetal vs. Flame: The Day Roy Showed Fear.

Edward's POV

It's raining. It would be raining. God's just doing this to spite me. He's probably laughing at me right now along with Colonel Sarcasm. "Doctor Marcoh…no, Doctor Marcoh…not here, damn it! Wouldn't you know it, he's been erased from all the record books! Clearly Mustang knows, but he's not talking! I'll have to beat it out of him." I am seething. He knows I'm trying to find the Philosopher's Stone, why does he have to make it more difficult? It's already surrounded by myths and legends and now that I have my first good lead in a while, he won't give me any information. Al is trying to calm me down. "A fight? You couldn't get away with that!" _Meow._ My brother is the only suit of armor that can look embarrassed. I told him already to put that cat outside! "Your stomach purring?" "Yes, I mean no, I mean, you know it's still raining outside!"

Hughes comes strolling in, or maybe he was already here, it doesn't matter. "Ed, I forgot to mention something earlier, what with the pictures…" Can't he see I'm not in the mood to listen to him rant? I slowly turn and threaten, "Get to the point." He winces and jumps back. At least he's getting to the point. "Fine, I will. Rude little… As I was saying, due to conditions your assessments will be held here, Ed." "Assessments?" What assessments? "You mean to renew his State Alchemist certification?" I should've thought of that. I'm the one who's taking it, not Al. "I'll tell you later about all your options," Hughes started, but I don't need to be told anything. "I've got it, Major!" "Lieutenant Colonel!" And he said Mustang was obsessed when he got that rank. "Seriously, I know the perfect way to show off my skills!" He looks intrigued. Good, I'll probably need him to help me set it up. "Right?" I grinned as I looked at Al, who probably was the only one who knew what I was thinking. "Oh no," he replied. Oh yes. I'm going to kick that pompous bastard's ass.

A/N: The good part of the story is forthcoming, must find time between work, sleep, chores and family members who insist I "spend time with them" to actually write it. Will update soon, I promise!


	2. Roy's Prologue

**For A Moment**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, what I'd do if I owned Full Metal Alchemist. For starters, certain people who died would not (don't want to ruin the surprise for those of you who haven't seen episode 25), Roy and Riza would be married with children by now, Ed would have hooked up with Winry by now, Havoc would be in the 3D world so he can be mine, and other things I can't remember right now.

**Summary:** Rated for Ed (you know how bad his mouth gets). "For a moment, eyes as red as the blood I would shed looked back at me." "Though he would never admit it, for a moment, absolute fear shone in his eyes." "For a moment, he walked with the souls of the dead."

Also known as Fullmetal vs. Flame: The Day Roy Showed Fear.

Roy's POV

So, Full Metal wants to fight me? Me, the great and powerful Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang? He might as well ask for his death sentence. He's gone nuts. As I confidently saunter back to my office, I hear voices. "I heard it was for a cat. The conditions are that if Ed wins, Mustang has to take care of it." Hmm. I've never known Hawkeye to gossip. "A cat? I guess that's bad news for this guy. I was hoping the Colonel would take him." I groan inwardly. Not another stray. This is probably the fourth one he's brought in this week and now he's trying to push it on me. I come in wordlessly, my superior glare in place. I walk over to Fury and snatch the dog out of his hands.

"Sir?" he timidly asks before panicking, realizing that he no longer holds the dog. I examine it closely. It, well, I should say he, looks rather pathetic. Not showing any signs of pity, I simply say, "Dog, huh?" After a few seconds, I drop the stern face. Smiling widely, I add, "I love dogs!" Fury gets all starry-eyed and asks, "Really? You mean it?" Too bad no one warned him about me in this kind of mood. It's not my problem, though. I turn toward him, my eyes wide. "Of course." Fury jumps back. "Dogs embody loyalty." My eyes shine with a hint of madness. "They follow their master's commands above all else." From Fury's frozen look of fear, I conclude that he hasn't gotten my point. From the lack of response from anyone else, I can see they haven't gotten it either. I'll be a little clearer. "Be a jerk to them and they don't complain. And they never once beg for a paycheck!"

I don't know why I'm shaking the dog. When I have these moments, everything else seems surreal. I remember the time I happened to have my gloves and the radio on. At the same time. I knew that it was a bad idea, but I was feeling…possessed, for lack of a better word. I wanted to create tiny flames to dance along to the music. And I did; the flames just weren't tiny, and they were aimed at the door. I also created a reason for Hawkeye to have some impromptu target practice. Therefore, I think it worked out well. Her haircut wasn't bad at all, and I could dodge her bullets; it's my poor wall that got no justice. "Trust me, Fury, they're the great servants of man! Loyal canine, how we salute thee! Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Fury, still frozen, slowly paled until

he matched the wall. Calm Havoc noted, "Well you're awfully manic today sir. I figured that challenge would worry you some." My cool smirk returned. "Come on, the Fuhrer knows it wouldn't be fair with me against the kid. I'd love to show off my valor, but there's no way he's gonna allow it."

"It sounds like a very interesting fight. I'm going to allow the Battle Assessment," Bradley remarked. You've got to be kidding me! "But, Fuhrer!" I exclaimed, unable to think of a good excuse. I really didn't want to hurt the kid; I was worried that my old war instincts would kick in, and all that'd be left of Full Metal would be a little char mark. Hehe, little. Then Hughes had to go and open his big mouth. "Fuhrer's spoken, Colonel. You can use the parade grounds. That way you won't have to worry about all the collateral damage." Collateral? My day seems to be getting worse and worse. "What's the matter, Mustang? You're sure of your own skills, aren't you?" That does it. Gran's at the top of my hit list. He's going to regret that comment. Bradley added, "Go on, fight Full Metal. I think it's going to be a lot of fun." So it's fun you want? This is certainly going to be entertaining, if nothing else. Well, for his sake, I hope he's said his goodbyes. Another day, another promotion. I refuse to go easy on him, especially when he goaded me into agreement, and for once I'm not talking about Ed.

A/N: As you see, I'm back! Yesterday, I got a few hours to just get into the story. Almost done Chapter 1 (Roy). Will update in a few days, hopefully. If not, then next week! See you soon!


	3. Edward

**For A Moment**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, what I'd do if I owned Full Metal Alchemist. For starters, certain people who died would not (don't want to ruin the surprise for those of you who haven't seen episode 25), Roy and Riza would be married with children by now, Ed would have hooked up with Winry by now, Havoc would be in the 3D world so he can be mine, and other things I can't remember right now.

**Summary:** Rated for Ed (you know how bad his mouth gets). "For a moment, eyes as red as the blood I would shed looked back at me." "Though he would never admit it, for a moment, absolute fear shone in his eyes." "For a moment, he walked with the souls of the dead."

Also known as Fullmetal vs. Flame: The Day Roy Showed Fear.

At least it wasn't raining anymore. They would've picked a dry day anyway, with Mustang's alchemic power and everything. Aw, who cares? I can beat him without a handicap! Rain depresses me anyway.

Hughes would find the only spot on the parade grounds with a puddle. Unceremoniously stepping into it, he went into some weird announcer routine. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Eastern Command Center Festival! A guaranteed break from that soldier grind! Incidentally, take a look." With that, he pulled the green cover off what looked like a small wall, revealing—what else?—a giant photo of Elicia. "My daughter, who turned three this year. Isn't she adorable?" It was obvious from the looks on the soldiers' faces that they had been expecting something along the lines of a naked woman, and were angry that they didn't get what they wanted. And soldiers who've been drinking and are angry tend to do violent things. A person could have a yard sale with what was thrown at Hughes and his picture. Something large and reddish-brown hit the back, sending it crashing down on Hughes' head. All this time, he's screaming, "Oh no! Don't fall on Daddy! Elicia! Ahhhhhhh! Ow!" Some soldiers grinned, some yelled, and some, like Fury, Havoc, and Breda, had an 'I can't believe I know him' look on their faces.

Ten minutes, three janitors, one being Armstrong, two bruises and two bandages later: "And now, without further distraction, we move directly to the day's main event! In the red corner, the Flame Alchemist and hero of the Eastern Rebellion, Colonel Roy Mustang! Give it up!" They gave it up, all right. Insults. Lots and lots of insults. About his motives, his character, and his personal life. Some guy wanted his girlfriend back. One would notice that the people shouting these very insults could not be seen, probably because while Hawkeye and Farman had impassive expressions, Mustang looked slightly annoyed. When he was annoyed, he had a tendency to snap. In more ways than one.

"In the blue corner, the Full Metal Alchemist and living legend of the people, let's hear it for Edward Elric!" Alright, I didn't expect a standing ovation, but I also didn't expect them to instantly start cracking on me. I wouldn't have been nearly so angry if I had a cool and scary posse. What was my posse? Al, my brother and the gentlest seven-foot-tall hunk of metal with a heart of gold, and a cat. And now the joking starts. "What? Where? I can't see him!" "Working grade-schooler's more like it!" "Good luck, bean sprout!" What did he just say?

"Don't call me small! I'll break down your feet and stick 'em on your head!" I desperately wanted to find that guy, he was probably tall and needed to be brought down to size; but Al would have none of it. "Calm down," he said soothingly, while keeping me from killing some random soldier with a death wish. "Okay, Al. You're right; today's a great day—the day I beat Mustang's pompous mug in front of the whole army and get some damn respect." "But we're indebted to him, brother!" Al reasoned. What did I care? That didn't make him any less irritating. In a way, I'm indebted to our father, and I hate him too. "He's asked for it. Saying he knows all we do, acting like he'd let our secret out, then not telling me what I need to know!" Now acting resigned to my decision, he asked, "So what's your strategy?" Strategy? Who has time to think up strategy? "I told you, a fist in his face!" I was really angry now. Why does Al act so stupid sometimes?

By now Mustang had moved to the middle of the grounds and was waiting for me. I went to face him and Al walked off to the sidelines. I'd better remind Mustang of the stakes. "This assessment means nothing to me. If I win you tell me all you know about Marcoh, and let's not forget, you'll have a new cat." Right now I would love nothing more than to rip that smug smirk off his face. Patience, Ed. You'll be able to do that in a few moments, as soon as Lt. Colonel Obsession gives the mark. "Alchemists, get set…" Hughes suddenly straightened, bowed, turned and took off as fast as he could, blue in the face and screaming, "Ready and fight!"

I was so confused I didn't even register his last words. Mustang did, though, and as I turned toward him, saying, "What?" his reply consisted of, "Too slow," and the first snap of the day. The audience was definitely getting its money's worth, and I went tumbling. "Damn it, that was a cheap shot!" The words had barely left my mouth when a vortex of flame came swirling toward me. I got up and ran, but the fire was faster, and an explosion behind me sent me flying. "A soldier favors haste over cleverness, means there are no cheap shots, Edward." Honorless bastard. "Strike quickly and you'll end it quickly too," he included as he got ready to release another blast.

Wait a minute. Is it just me, or is the Colonel…sparkling? Never mind.

I can do little else but scream and run as blast after blast threatened my hair, coat, and face. I warned the Colonel, "Just wait till I stop running!" Then, as I saw Breda, Havoc and Fury, I got an idea. I jumped over the barrier and into the crowd, using Fury's head for support. At least I said, "Sorry!" I barely heard Mustang say, "Well, I guess I can't torch you all." I was too busy still running to see that ever-present smirk light his face as he loudly said, "This is hard; he's such a small target." Grrrrrrrr! "Who are you calling small?" I yelled. "If your opponent is of choleric temper, seek to irritate and never fall for an enemy's taunts," he attempted to teach as he extended his arm. Everyone on that side of the grounds, including me, went blue in the face. I never expected him to shoot into the crowd!

"You've got to be kidding!" Soldiers and flames flew everywhere and everyone on that side of the arena started to run. I saw Mustang looking for me and decided not to disappoint. He peered through the smoke and stepped out, smiling evilly. "Need more?" he asked, extending his arm again. I heard him start when he saw that he was facing a doll wearing my coat and my hairstyle. Dummy versus dummy. He turned, surprised, as I sliced through the smoke and ripped his glove with my blade. I retorted, "Cheap shot!" He should've known I'd get him back. "Without that glove you can't make flames anymore, can you?" I clapped and proceeded to do some alchemy as I explained, "That's advantage Elric." The brave soldiers left stood awed as I pulled a humongous cannon out of the ground. Mustang still stood in fighting position, even though I don't know why. There'd be no point unless he had…

He smirked again and pulled his left hand out from where it had been hidden in his pocket all day. To my complete and utter terror, that one sported the match to his now torn right glove. He calmly showed me that his ability was in no way impaired because of not using his dominant hand as he blew up my cannon. I was shot into the sky, ironically like a cannon would, and landed in a pile of rubble. Roy moved behind me as I coughed and turned to look over my shoulder. "All war is deception." You got that right. How was I supposed to know that both hands were gloved? "Think that your enemy has a weakness and it becomes his strength. Remember that."

I looked up at him in anger and exhaustion. "Just end it," I snapped, not in the mood for his 'words of wisdom' at this time, or any. He raised his hand, and replied, "You don't have to ask." Suddenly, his teeth clenched, and his eyes widened, showing dark gray orbs. A familiar look on an unfamiliar face. I instantly seized my opportunity and transmuted my arm into a blade, placing it to his neck. Though he would never admit it, for a moment, absolute fear shone in his eyes. And if Roy Mustang was afraid, there was a problem. I was too focused on winning the fight to pay too much attention to it now. I'd have to ask him sometime later.

He stood frozen until the Fuhrer broke my concentration by calling out, "All right. That's far enough. An excellent fight by two skilled alchemists." Mustang instantly stood at attention and saluted. Where does he think he's going? "We are honored by your compliment, Fuhrer." I get it, he's sucking up to end early. Well, I'm not letting him get away with it. I turned to the Fuhrer, and growled, somewhat annoyed, "Don't stop us now. We're not done yet." He countered, "That may be true, but if I let you go on," he looked over the grounds, "it would be much harder for just the two of you to clean up."

The two of us! How about just Mustang? If we have to clean up together, then he's carrying off all those people he set on fire. That was all his fault. Wait a minute. Who won? Did I pass? Does Mustang take the cat? Tell me!

A/N: Well, I'm back. Will be posting once a week from now until the end, which won't be long, because I accidentally erased the episode I was writing from on Friday. A bad mix of confusing schedule, Case Closed, and being rushed. I'll just put the epilogue (the only part I didn't finish) up when "Fullmetal vs. Flame" comes back around. Until next week, R&R please!


	4. Roy

**For A Moment**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, what I'd do if I owned Full Metal Alchemist. For starters, certain people who died would not (don't want to ruin the surprise for those of you who haven't seen episode 25), Roy and Riza would be married with children by now, Ed would have hooked up with Winry by now, Havoc would be in the 3D world so he can be mine, and other things I can't remember right now.

**Summary:** Rated for Ed (you know how bad his mouth gets). "For a moment, eyes as red as the blood I would shed looked back at me." "Though he would never admit it, for a moment, absolute fear shone in his eyes." "For a moment, he walked with the souls of the dead."

Also known as Fullmetal vs. Flame: The Day Roy Showed Fear.

What a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky. And I have coughorgetcough to embarrass Full Metal before the entire Amestrian Military. Well, this will serve as an example to anyone who gets on my bad side. Except my direct subordinates, who I could just give my paperwork to. And Maes, who had to test my patience by being even more annoying than usual. Why the hell is he playing announcer?

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Eastern Command Center Festival! A guaranteed break from that soldier grind! Incidentally, take a look." I had a feeling I knew what was behind the green cloth. Yet the men stared in anticipation. They're still so gullible. Hughes should know better than most that playing with a drunk man's emotions is dangerous, especially when said men have anything that can double as a projectile. The cloth fluttered down to uncover a picture of his daughter, possibly the person he is most obsessed with. She was wearing a yellow dress, laughing and squeezing a teddy bear bigger then herself. Thank goodness she doesn't seem to resemble her father yet, in any way. She really was cute, but no one was in the mood to see her. "My daughter, who turned three this year. Isn't she adorable?" Instantly all kinds of objects and threats sailed through the air, concentrating on the poor family man and his tribute to his little girl. They obviously wanted to see something like Hawkeye in a miniskirt. Idiots. Then something hit the canvas too hard, too high. It tipped forward, and Hughes turned around, hyperventilating as he saw his daughter falling into him. "Oh no! Don't fall on Daddy! Elicia! Ahhhhhhh! Ow!" Only the appearances of my soldiers' faces never wavered the whole time from 'why is he ranked higher than us?'

After some minutes, Armstrong (I don't need to say any more) and some noticeable damage to Hughes' face, the show continued. "And now, without further distraction, we move directly to the day's main event! In the red corner the Flame Alchemist and hero of the Eastern Rebellion, Colonel Roy Mustang! Give it up!" Instead of applause, which is what Maes was referring to, they seemed to be volunteering to give up their lives. "Lousy ogre!" "You just want a promotion!" "Give me back my girlfriend!" Is it really my fault if you can't satisfy her? Normally their comments wouldn't faze me, but today wasn't a good day to try one's luck. And I could've sworn I saw a spark of—was that pity?—in Maes' eyes. Had it not been for seeing Hawkeye and Farman's blank faces, I would've called out that last one.

"In the blue corner, the Full Metal Alchemist and living legend of the people, let's hear it for Edward Elric!" I almost smiled as I saw his teeth clench tighter and tighter with each comment. I just waited for him to break. And break he eventually did. "Good luck, bean sprout!" "Don't call me small! I'll break down your feet and stick 'em on your head!" he shouted, trying to fling himself into the audience. Al, of course, stopped him. I saw them talking together about something else. Clearly, I was too far away to hear. Too bad. I wanted to hear all his grandiose and unfulfilled plans for my defeat. After I moved into position, I did catch, "I told you, a fist in his face!" So, no battle plan. He's even dumber than I thought.

Full Metal moved to stand across from me. "This assessment means nothing to me. If I win you tell me all you know about Marcoh, and let's not forget, you'll have a new cat." That would be true, except for one thing. I'm not planning to lose. Hurry up, Hughes. I have other things to do. "Alchemists, get set…" Hughes abruptly stood, bent his head, did an about face and bolted in the opposite direction, calling out as he ran, "Ready and fight!"

I see Full Metal hadn't anticipated him running. Did he actually expect Hughes to stand here and get fried trying to referee? It appears that I'll have to teach him while we fight. He spun around and said, "What?" –evidently not paying attention. That gets men killed. "Too slow," I answered, unleashing my first explosion, knocking Edward off his feet. The crowd seemed surprised. "Damn it, that was a cheap shot!" he countered before doing a smarter thing: getting up and running from my next attack. I smiled and responded, "A soldier favors haste over cleverness, means there are no cheap shots, Edward. Strike quickly and you'll end it quickly too." I wonder what my men are doing. Havoc's probably explaining to Fury how my alchemy works. These poses outdo Armstrong's any day of the week. I can even sparkle too, just not in nearly as scary a manner.

It was all Full Metal could do to dodge my shots. At this rate the battle will be over soon. His yells were starting to annoy me. "Just wait till I stop running!" Then he leaped into the crowd, pushing Fury's head into the wall. "Sorry!" he apologized over his shoulder. Does he really think I care about any of these people? If they're stupid enough to stick around, that's none of my concern. But for Edward's sake, I'll play along. "Well, I guess I can't torch you all." Now to get him to disclose his location. I boomed out, "This is hard, he's such a small target." Like clockwork, he started jumping up and down, ranting, "Who are you calling small?" "If your opponent is of choleric temper, seek to irritate and never fall for an enemy's taunts," I imparted while I prepared to fire. I should've told the Fuhrer that things might get a little out of hand.

Soldiers took to the sky like fireworks, shrieking all the way. Edward was included, screaming, "You've got to be kidding!" It was a spectacular display. Kimbley would've liked it at least. Scary bastard. Finally it looks like people are getting the point and clearing the area. I couldn't see for the smoke and wondered if I'd get billed for this. "Okay, maybe I overdid it." Then, through the smoke I could make out Full Metal's form. I raced to him, ready to torch him. "Need more?" I haughtily questioned, before realizing that it wasn't Full Metal after all, but a dummy. So where was Edward? If not here, then he's…I did a 180 just in time to see him rush toward me, his arm now

a blade, and shred my glove. "Cheap shot!" he glowered. Was he still mad about earlier? I had to admit, the trick Ed used was ingenious, as well as hilarious. It would've had me falling over laughing, if I'd had the luxury of laughing. At this point it was downright irritating. 'Damn!' I thought. "Without that glove you can't make flames anymore, can you?" I saw his smirk coming as he clapped his hands and touched the ground, adding, "That's advantage Elric." A cannon, huh? I'd expected something somewhat more creative from the Mini Metal Alchemist.

I gave my trademark smirk. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. But unfortunately, like all things, it was time for it to end. I removed my left hand from my pocket where it had stayed all afternoon, informing Edward without words that he'd underestimated me, and because of it, had lost the battle. I was amazed at his shock. I promptly got rid of the cannon in the most ostentatious manner possible: by blowing it up. Full Metal was catapulted into the sky. I walked over to him as he landed in the debris, coughed and turned to look at me. "All war is deception. Think that your enemy has a weakness and it becomes his strength. Remember that." That was possibly the most important lesson he needed to learn from today. "Just end it," he spat glumly. He, like me, was ready to go home and take a nice long shower. "You don't have to ask," I responded, raising my hand. But in the blink of an eye, Full Metal, my friends, the grounds had disappeared. Instead I saw a dingy shack and a young boy who couldn't have been older than Edward. For a split second, I was no longer at Eastern Command. I was in Ishbal. For a moment, eyes as red as the blood I would shed looked back at me. Eyes that matched the setting sun, the flames that I engulfed their city in, the Philosopher's Stone. Alchemy's curse; my curse. I remember after that short-lived memory, I 'awoke' to find Edward with a look of renewed determination on his face. I briefly wondered why until I saw that his auto-mail arm, now transmuted into a blade, was an inch, maybe two from my throat. I was nervous about even sweating; the kid looks like he's out for blood.

Bradley announced the end of the match with a calm "All right. That's far enough," and clapped. "An excellent fight by two skilled alchemists." It seems that Full Metal doesn't yet understand the concept that it's over, so I turn and salute. He gets the point and lowers his arm. Still playing the 'perfect soldier,' I answered, "We are honored by your compliment, Fuhrer." A silent warning to Full Metal, who even now has a problem showing respect at times. And apparently has a problem taking a hint. "Don't stop us now. We're not done yet." What's his problem? You almost killed me, congratulations. I want to take a shower. Good for him it's not Gran he's talking to. He would've been failed on the spot. Bradley appears amused as he points out, "That may be true, but if I let you go on," One look onto our 'battlefield' was enough to finish his statement, but he continued, "it would be much harder for just the two of you to clean up." You've got to be kidding me. Someone tell me he's kidding me, please! It looks like my shower will be delayed, by several hours. Full Metal's going to regret this.

A/N: Yes, I updated on Independence Day. Hooray for the freedom to write whatever the hell I want! R&R, people! Have to go now, and rewrite the end of the next chapter ;D See you all next week!


	5. Maes

**For A Moment**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, what I'd do if I owned Full Metal Alchemist. For starters, certain people who died would not (don't want to ruin the surprise for those of you who haven't seen episode 25), Roy and Riza would be married with children by now, Ed would have hooked up with Winry by now, Havoc would be in the 3D world so he can be mine, and other things I can't remember right now.

**Summary:** Rated for Ed (you know how bad his mouth gets). "For a moment, eyes as red as the blood I would shed looked back at me." "Though he would never admit it, for a moment, absolute fear shone in his eyes." "For a moment, he walked with the souls of the dead."

Also known as Fullmetal vs. Flame: The Day Roy Showed Fear.

Well, this is it. Assessment day. As much as I was looking forward to it yesterday, now I was very uneasy. Partially because someone spiked the drinks, and partially because Roy was staring daggers into my back. He shouldn't look at me like that. It's not my fault! It's Ed's fault for suggesting it, and the Fuhrer's fault for liking it. For that, Roy suggested I be referee. Not on your life! Roy would probably be trying to attack both me and Ed. And this is one mess that I'm not getting him out of. We finally settled on announcer. I didn't mind. I've even been practicing those announcer voices on the radio! I stepped out onto the field. Oooh, a puddle. After about a minute, I stomped in it and shouted over the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Eastern Command Center Festival! A guaranteed break from that soldier grind! Incidentally, take a look." The men were excited. Good, they should be. This will probably be the most beautiful sight they will ever see. With that said, I dramatically pulled off the cover to the masterpiece: my lovely daughter! "My daughter, who turned three this year. Isn't she adorable?" I was getting the distinct vibe that they didn't think so. Then the most horrible atrocity known to man happened. Those barbarians actually started throwing things at her. My baby, my Elicia! I tried to protect her, but something hit her hard, and she started to lean forward. I saw her shadow and saw her heading toward a meeting with the ground. Even worse, it seemed that she intended to take me with her. "Oh no! Don't fall on Daddy! Elicia! Ahhhhhhh! Ow!" I heard those ruffians snickering. I think I'll find out who each and every one was and search for something to blackmail them with. Honestly, what did they expect? A picture of someone naked?

For the record, the next time a tapestry-sized canvas of Elicia is sandwiching me to the ground, please don't send Armstrong to help. I've been bruised and battered, had the air knocked out of me, and now I am looking for more projectiles to protect my Elicia from. The last thing I need to see is pink sparkles and a burly, muscled man striking shocking gay poses while 'promising'—more like threatening—to "fix me up nice and pretty." No, thank you. After convincing him that the best way to help me is by carrying the canvas off to the library—in Central—I was able to get to the medical ward and get some bandages.

Now I'm back, and the show must go on. Recalling my practiced voice and moves, I resumed, "And now, without further distraction, we move directly to the day's main event! In the red corner the Flame Alchemist and hero of the Eastern Rebellion, Colonel Roy Mustang! Give it up!" Ouch, poor Roy. I didn't mean for 'it' to be complaints. Compassion flashed in my eyes momentarily before I regained my composure. I hope Roy didn't see that. I can hear his reaction now: "I know you meant well, but I don't want or need your sympathy." With this kind of public opinion, it'll be hard to make Roy the next Fuhrer. He needs to hurry up and get popular. Why does he have to make my job harder? "Give me back my girlfriend!" I wanted to grimace, slap my forehead, and drag the hand down my face. What a way to win support! He looks a bit exasperated. At least he's not smirking. That wouldn't have gone over well at all.

"In the blue corner, the Full Metal Alchemist and living legend of the people, let's hear it for Edward Elric!" It seems that he's had no better luck in winning the cheering masses of Amestris' military dogs than Roy. Are they seriously teasing him about his height? They're going to regret that. "Good luck, bean sprout!" "Don't call me small! I'll break down your feet and stick 'em on your head!" Where does he get these threats? Whoever said that's lucky Al's always with Ed, or he'd be getting hacked into little pieces by now. I heard him say, "Calm down," and force Ed into a reluctant cease-fire. Ed's muttering something about beating Roy and respect as I strain to hear their conversation. I'm sure everyone present heard his last comment to Al, "I told you, a fist in his face!"

Both alchemists at last look like they're ready to begin. Ed wants to say something first. "This assessment means nothing to me. If I win you tell me all you know about Marcoh, and let's not forget, you'll have a new cat." He should care. No certification, no resources, no Philosopher's Stone. A cat? I always thought Roy was more of a dog person, myself. No response, so it's time. "Alchemists, get set…" Wait a minute. Why am I still here? So I won't attract too much attention from Gran, who seems to think soldiers can't have fear, I stand straight, bow, then turn around and try to escape away from the impending disaster, barely remembering to yell into the microphone, "Ready and fight!"

Ed was too confused to notice that the fight had begun. He turned to Roy and asked, "What?" Roy took full opportunity of this and remarked, "Too slow," sending a fiery blast his way. It was strong, pushing Ed away quite easily. That was partially my fault. Maybe I should apologize…Nah! Ed was angry, barking out, "Damn it, that was a cheap shot!" and trying to evade a much bigger fireball headed for him. Seeing Roy smile, I knew he'd taken it upon himself to play teacher to the naive young boy. Roy answered, "A soldier favors haste over cleverness, means there are no cheap shots, Edward. Strike quickly and you'll end it quickly too." After a minute, I can conclude that now he's just showing off.

Oh, no. Are those…sparkles? My eyes! Stop the burning! Stop the madness! Stop the madness!

If Ed doesn't start an offensive soon, the fight is over. Granted, he hasn't had a chance to catch his breath since the battle started, but some real fights will be the same. Unexpectedly he started running for the barrier, yelling over his shoulder, "Just wait till I stop running!" He cleared the wall, with some help from Fury's head, and disappeared into the throng. That section of the crowd now had a rather large problem on their hands, commonly called Roy on a rampage. I'm really glad I'm on the other side of the grounds. Amazingly, he skidded to a stop and thoughtfully commented, "Well, I guess I can't torch you all." He was probably figuring out how to burn the smallest amount of people that included Ed. Then he piped up, "This is hard; he's such a small target." Ed's one

weakness, he exploits to the best of his ability. Just like Roy. As expected, he pops up out of the crowd, raving, "Who are you calling small?" Ed must have a death wish. "If your opponent is of choleric temper, seek to irritate and never fall for an enemy's taunts," Roy instructed as he positioned his fingers. Maybe this fight wasn't such a good idea after all. Everyone on that side of the grounds, including Ed, seems to agree, judging from their blue faces.

I always thought that humans would eventually fly, but I didn't think it would be like this. Especially accompanied by screams of fear. Ed hit it on the mark when he yelled, "You've got to be kidding me!" The spectators are just running now? People are stupid. I heard Roy state, "Okay, maybe I overdid it." That's the understatement of the year. I thought I could see Ed's figure in the smoke and dust. Apparently, Roy saw the same thing I did, because he dashed toward it. All of a sudden, Ed appeared behind him. Unable to inform him of the imminent attack, I could only watch as Ed lunged at Roy, tearing his glove. "Cheap shot!" he said. I wasn't worried, though. Unfortunately for Ed, he had become overly confident in his seeming victory. "Without that glove you can't make flames anymore, can you?" For once Ed smirked as he clapped his hands and

performed his alchemy: "That's advantage Elric." He created a giant cannon. I started to wonder whether I was right in deciding not to worry about Roy. I mean, he hasn't reacted yet.

Then Roy showed his signature smirk and I relaxed. He shrugged his left hand out of its pocket and I confirmed he was wearing his other glove with relief. Ed can be vicious sometimes when he's in the mood to be. Ed screamed and Roy quickly disposed of the cannon, causing it to explode. As Ed projected toward the heavens, I made a note to myself never to learn alchemy. If Roy doesn't consider me an equal, then he'll never mistreat me so badly. At least I hope. More than once he's shot his flames in my direction. Usually, I've been able to make it out the door before it burst into flames. Ed will have to work on his landing. He is alive though. Many of Roy's opponents can't say that, or anything for that matter.

As he recovers from his near-death experience, Roy gives him the final lesson. "All war is deception. Think that your enemy has a weakness and it becomes his strength. Remember that." Ed, probably still angry about his defeat, simply answers, "Just end it." Roy almost looks as relieved as he is smug. "You don't have to ask." He readies for the final blow, and abruptly stops…I recognize that look. That's the face he wore whenever he woke up in a cold sweat in his office and called me if I wasn't at work. At that time, Roy was no longer in the land of the living. For a moment, he walked with the souls of the dead. The Ishbalan dead, to be exact. Once again he's seeing every person whose blood stained his gloves and his heart. Right now I want to shake him, punch him, hug him, and take him out for a drink. Clearly that's inappropriate at this point and downright dangerous now, since Ed seized on Roy's hesitation and now has his arm ready to slit Roy's throat. I remember a time when he would've welcomed the piercing pain and blood as a release from his sins. That was before. Before he decided to channel his anger and guilt into a productive purpose that would benefit Amestris and its people in the best way possible. The Fuhrer chose now to end the duel with a firm, "All right, that's far enough."

He clapped rather loudly, probably to bring the two out of their apparent stupor. "A excellent fight by two skilled alchemists." Roy looked glad to be relieved of the situation as he stood and saluted. "We are honored by your compliment, Fuhrer." Ed, not surprisingly, wasn't yet satisfied. "Don't stop us now. We're not done yet." Sorry to burst your bubble Ed, but everyone else is. The Fuhrer replied, "That may be true, but if I let you go on," and his eyes swept over what used to be the Eastern Parade Grounds, "it would be much harder for just the two of you to clean up." The looks on their faces were priceless. Man, I wish I had brought a camera. Today would be the day I decide not to bring it! Oh well. Now about that drink…

A/N: Yes, pplz, final chapter for now! Thought I'd get a third party's perspective on the fight. Epilogue coming in about, a month, maybe? Gotta get that episode back. Bye for now! And review, for a change!


	6. Epilogue

**For A Moment**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, what I'd do if I owned Full Metal Alchemist. For starters, certain people who died would not (don't want to ruin the surprise for those of you who haven't seen episode 25), Roy and Riza would be married with children by now, Ed would have hooked up with Winry by now, Havoc would be in the 3D world so he can be mine, and other things I can't remember right now.

**Summary:** Rated for Ed (you know how bad his mouth gets). "For a moment, eyes as red as the blood I would shed looked back at me." "Though he would never admit it, for a moment, absolute fear shone in his eyes." "For a moment, he walked with the souls of the dead."

Also known as Fullmetal vs. Flame: The Day Roy Showed Fear.

Roy's POV

The setting sun painted the world orange. Hawkeye was still here, and was nice enough to hold my jacket for me. Al was waiting for Ed with her, holding Ed's coat. I don't know how many hours I've been shoveling; I wanted to use alchemy to clean it up a long time ago, but the Fuhrer struck out that idea before I had a chance to voice it. So that gets me here: hot, sweaty, tired, and stuck with the youngest alchemist with the shortest temper. I really wanted that shower. Maes told me to meet him after that at the bar. He probably wants to get my mind off things. What would I do without him?

I stuck my shovel into the ground and sat on a piece of overturned cement to catch my breath. I yawned and said, "This is the reason I tried to avoid the fight, Ed." Not a complete lie, but not exactly the truth either. Ed didn't answer me, but he asked a question I was expecting since the end of the fight. "What happened? Why did you hesitate at the end?" I decided to play dumb. I turned my head to look at him and replied, "Eh?" He continued, "I don't need anyone to cover for me. If you had time to beat me, you should've done it." I let my mouth close and took a moment to gather my words. A long second passed before I turned back to my shovel. Finally, I started.

"This goes back more years than I care to admit, but there was something called the Ishbal Rebellion." The proper name. Anyone who was there or saw one of the few true media links calls it the Ishbal Massacre. That's what it really was. They never had a chance once we came, the Amestris Alchemists. Ed had some idea what I was talking about. Probably from talking to Hughes. "Part of the Eastern Rebellion, right? When the people of Ishbal clashed with the military?" Oh, it was so much more than that, Edward. But you'll learn in due time. I decided to resume my story. "I saw my share…of really terrible things."

The haunting memory comes back for the second time today. The boy, wide-eyed and shaking, he couldn't have been older than Ed is now. And I was young, green, just 22. His teeth were clenched, and in his hands was a rifle. I stood over him, as pale as I am now, my fingers ready to snap. My expression mirrored his. We were both too young, too innocent to be in a standoff where your life is at stake. We both knew that if we breathed wrong, our enemy would take it as a sign of attack, and kill in fear and so-called "self-preservation." The minutes I stood there, hot, sweating, tired, and fearful, felt like lifetimes. The shaking in his hands suddenly coursed through out his body. Something was about to happen; I just didn't know what. At that point, everything happened in the blink of an eye. He moved and gripped his gun tighter. The barrel whipped toward me, and my eyes widened. Even if I wasn't so wired from the adrenaline, reflex would have caused me to do the same thing. Snap. Just like that, he was now ablaze, and a horribly distorted shadow of myself was thrown onto the wall behind me. I could only stare at my first kill. A boy, wide-eyed and shaking, he couldn't have been older than Ed is now. We were both too young, too innocent to be there. Both too young to die. But we did. He died, and I died watching him die.

Now is as good a time as any to reveal my secret. I kept my body still and my eyes trained on the handle of my shovel, where my hands rested. "Doctor Marcoh, the deserter…he was the smartest one among us. I still think so, even now." Ed, for once, appeared as calm as I did. "Is that why you kept quiet about him? Out of respect?" No, I kept quiet to keep you two apart. To make sure that my past and my present did not mix. But… "Maybe I was wrong not to tell you about him. You should pay him a visit. So you'll know for yourself." Ed gasped. "You mean he's alive?" Child-like excitement made him sound closer to his true age, not the age he acts. I turned toward him, a corner of my mouth turned up, and nodded. He smiled an honest, unpretentious smile. The way I used to smile. That was before I learned that a smirk gave an air of confidence, something I desperately needed after having had my life torn apart.

He had one more thing to say. "Colonel…You still haven't told me yet…why you hesitated, and didn't finish me when you could. Nevermind. You don't have to say." Thank you, Edward. Maybe one day I'll tell you. When the moment is right.

A/N:That's it! This is the end of For A Moment. I hope you enjoyed it. I just reposted the older chapters to include more from the episode. So check those out, too. This chapter is dedicated to **PrincessMononoke7**, **l.h.o.o.q**, **KittyPumpkin88**, and **RejectedandLoved**.You guys remimded me that there are people who like my story. A special thank you to all the people who put this on their story alert and/or in their favorites list. You reminded me that even though there are no reviews, some people are still waiting for me to finish. And for all those who will read this after today, please review! I live for you guys! Bye!


End file.
